A Thousand Miles
by hannahfinella-chan
Summary: A songfic with a little sprinkle of Christmas spirit. It is about finding someone you've lost for almost five years without expecting it to happen.. Is it true that first love never dies? Read to find out.. Happy Holidays people.. D


hannahfinella-chan: Hello everybody..! I'm back! hahaha.. after 4weeks of being locked in my room with no entertainment at all-

Syaoran: Just get to the point! You wanted to say sorry for not updating because you had chickenpox.

hannahfinella-chan: You're so rude! You didn't let me finish my speech.. Mou.. (pouts) Even if it's Christmas, you're still cruel..

Sakura: She got a point there Syao-kun..

Kero: And speaking of Christmas, hannahfinella-chan here has something for all of you.. A Songfic with a little sprinkle of Christmas spirit..

hannahfinella-chan: Hai! Hai! (nodding nervously)

Tomoyo: Ah, so that's why you called us.. Congratulations!

Sakura: But... You're making a new one without finishing your other stories? That's a bad habbit!

hannahfinella-chan: I know.. But this time, it's ony a one-shot fic..

Syaoran: Still sounded stupid for me..

hannahfinella: (cries) why is Chirstmas that harsh? I lost my mobile phone which was stolen last friday.. And now you're still cruel..

Syaoran: Yeah.. Yeah.. Yeah.. And this story is dedicated to PurpleSkye.. Kero, time for the disclaimer..

Kero: hannahfinella-chan doesn't own Card captor Sakura only her fictions... And don't mind her.. Now, on with the story! Hope you'll all enjoy..

* * *

**Thousand Miles**

_by hannahfinella-chan_

The loud sound of planes taking off and landing could be heard, people saying their goodbye's and hello's was all I could see, a place where I never expected myself to be in again.

But still, I'm here at the airport where our plane just landed and who would have thought I'd be here at Hong Kong once again? "Dad, can you tell me again why I am accompanying you here? "I asked him with full of emotions-anger, excitement, hope, anxious- recalling all the events that took place five years ago.

"Well dear… I'm just helping you to relax from the stresses you're having from your activities. I have observed that these past few days that you are pushing yourself too hard on things, that you almost forgot to write down 'rest' in your schedule. Besides, I also want you to explore the beauty of this place". he reasoned out to me which I heard for the millionth time.

Yes, he's right, I have learned a lot of things here back then. If it wasn't my fathers favor, I wouldn't be actually here. We are going to stay here for two weeks because of his excavation project and also reminded me that I would learn a lot from what he calls, "ADVENTURE".

_Making my way downtown, walking fast  
Faces pass and I'm home bound  
Staring blankly ahead, just making my way  
Making a way through the crowd..._

_And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder_

My thoughts were ceased when my dad called me, telling that we should be going now to our vacation house. A plain and silent thirty minutes drive was performed before reaching our destination. As soon as we arrived, I quickly fixed my things accordingly while my pet dog- golden retriever, Ceres, lied down exhaustedly at his white puffy dog mattress located beside my bed.

I was left alone in the vacation house. Dad is with his excavation team in the cavern near the port while Touya was left in Japan to accompany his pregnant wife, Kaho Mizuki, due to her vulnerable pregnancy. Being alone stinks, so I decided to have a little stroll around town with Ceres. I put her chain on her tag and got my purse before we went outside to take a walk.

Walking around the place reminds me more of my yesterday's memories. Reminiscing memories, Ceres led the way until he halted in front of a very familiar mansion. I tried to pull him away from his spot-trying to avoid yesterday's wound. I became tired of trying to move the dog and rested for a bit. Thoughts ran through me about things, 'Is this really the place?' I asked myself in thoughts.

Suddenly, I felt a very familiar aura. My heart began pounding so fast that I'm losing myself and don't know what to do. And later on, a woman with long raven hair in her traditional Chinese dress appeared before me who opened the huge gate. Seeing her made my body shivered and stunned. "Who is it? Do you need anything, miss?" the mistress asked not knowing who I am.

I felt disappointed when I heard that she doesn't know me. When I heard that she doesn't know me. "Nothing. My dog was tired and we rested for a bit. Sorry for taking your time." I answered the woman with my head facing the floor. "We should be going now." I said with all respect and pulled Ceres and faced the road we came from.

As I was about to take the first step, the woman called me once again, "Miss, hang on. Sorry for not recognizing you… Card Mistress." She said and bowed down in front of me. "N-no! It's all right, you don't need to bow down for me." I said with a flushing face, feeling ashamed of what is happening.

She stood up regaining her posture and invited me to come inside their house. I can't refuse because I know she'll insist and won't let me go anyways.

She leads the way towards the common room. There haven't been any changes since the last time I have been there. Yet, the place still looks stunning and maintained its classy look. She directed me to sit down on a golden couch and sat down beside me.

"So what brings you here?" she asked me directly but sternly and formally.

My heart started to pound faster than its normal rate and said, "Uh… Nothing really. My dog just dragged me all way here without me even knowing." truthfully feeling ashamed of my dumbness.

Silence rang around the room for quite awhile until I had the courage to ask the question I wanted to ask for quite some time now. "I was w-wondering, wh-where is S-s-syaoran?" I blurted out at last and ended it wit a great big sigh of relief.

Yelan's unyielding face suddenly changed into a troubled look and said, "I knew that was coming." with certainty drawn on her face and continued, "I am sorry to tell you that he's not with the Li Manor for almost two years since he ran away." She said looking blank yet you can feel what she is feeling. "I already sent search parties but still haven't seen even a strand of his hair."

_If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you  
Tonight_

I was really taken aback from this sudden revelation. Some questions suddenly hit me, 'Where could he be? Why did he run away? And more importantly, why didn't he inform me?'

As I was busy on my thoughts, Yelan stood up, which I didn't notice, and search for something in the cabinet drawer near the television. As soon as she got what she was looking for, she took her seat beside me once again. She showed me two necklaces-their pendants are the yin and yang symbols that were cut apart. "These pendants have important symbolism in our clan. The black yin and white yang being attached together symbolizes the becoming one of the leader of the clan with his set partner. The white part was supposed to go with the chosen girl for the leader, which is Meilin".

What she just said panged me straight in the heart. I was currently speechless and her last statement rang in my head all throughout when suddenly, Ceres barked loudly enough to catch our attention.

Yelan shifted her look from the necklaces to the dog with pleased expression and said, "What a nice dog you have there! Come over here, doggy-doggy" and petted it when it came towards her.

Afterwards, the dog start sniffing the necklaces Yelan holding and she noticed it. "You like this, huh?" she said and took a long look at it and announced later on, "Maybe your own won't mind keeping this, "and gave the dog the yang necklace. And swiftly, it came running to me and gave me the necklace.

I was strucked by her sudden decision and said, "B-but! This Yin necklace belongs to Melin and I don't have any right to keep it." I tried to oppose her decision.

"No, I insist. That necklace will definitely suit you." She told me with an assuring smile. "Since Meilin can't handle it with Yang." she whispered which I barely heard.

Silence covered the room once again. I was so speechless with the recent surprising events. But the silence ended when my cellular phone rang. I took it from my purse and took a look at the caller I.D. and saw it was my dad. I was having second thoughts in answering the call.

Then I heard, "Come on, you can answer the call. It might be urgent." Yelan said in a motherly tone.

And. Yes, I did answer the call. "Hello, dad? What is it?" I asked right away with full of mystification. "He called? Uh…I'm just having a little walk with Ceres… all right. I'll be over there in 15 minutes…okay, bye." and ended the call.

"So, I think you'll be going now, huh?" Yelan asked me without any hesitation.

"Yeah, I need to go now. Touya called at our vacation house and was worried sick about me when no one's answering. So my dad wants me to go home right away. Thank you for your time, ma'Am." and bowed down to her in gratitude.

"I should be the one thanking you." You haven't forgotten us, despite what happened five years ago. Oh… I'm sorry, I shouldn't bring that up. You must be going now. "she said and gave me some more words of wisdom, "If both of you are really meant to be with each other, whatever obstacles come your way, I know you'll surpass it." and stood up.

_It's always times like these when I think of you  
And I wonder if you ever think of me...  
'Cause Everything's so wrong and I don't belong  
Living in your precious memories..._

_'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder_

"Thanks for everything. I'm going to treasure this necklace." While wearing it and said my goodbye to her. "Goodbye now. Hope we'll see each other next time" and bowed for the last time and proceeded outside.

As I walk back, the weather seemed to change, the puffy white clouds turned into black ones and the wind was too chilly. "Why does it have to rain now that I'm in a hurry?!" I exclaimed to myself in annoyance.

All of the sudden, Ceres become wild again, barking outrageously. Afterwards, he ran away that it was so hard for me to keep up with him. His chain was connected to me; my right wrist is already numb due to the force exerted by Ceres. The rain started to fall slowly but Ceres is still running and pulling me around, which already keep up in five minutes. And at last he stopped in front of a coffee shop named 'Café Emerald'. Since it was raining non-stop and it seems it will fall for quite a while, so I decided to hit some coffee while waiting for the rain to reside.

As I went inside, I felt a very warm aura which makes me feel comfortable. I picked a seat near the window so I can view the rain fall serenely. I already placed my order in the cashier and she told me to wait for my order and it will be served in a minute or two. And while waiting, I kept my glance at the clear window when suddenly, I felt the warm aura crept closer and I felt warmer. And when I detected where the aura is from, I looked at my right side, the waiter is approaching me, holding my orders-a butter toast croissant and mocha.

He seemed to be quite familiar-looking. As he reached my table he greeted me nicely and said, "Good evening ma'am. Here's your order. Enjoy the-…" and was not able to finish his sentence, "Sakura?"

_If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass me by oh  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you...  
Tonight_

_And I... , I...  
Don't want to let you know  
I... , I...  
Drown in your memory  
I... , I...  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I don't..._

_Making my way downtown, walking fast  
Faces passed and I'm home bound  
Staring blankly ahead, just making my way  
Making a way through the crowd..._

_And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder_

I was so shocked when I made an eye contact with him, I recognize him, so does he. Memories ran throughout me that I was not ready meeting him again. I quickly took the money from my purse and blamed it to the table. Without thinking twice, I pulled Ceres and decided to run away.

But he followed me and held my left hand, "Don't go. We need to talk." he said with his bangs covering his brown orbs.

"I don't think talking with you is worth my time! After what happened couple of years ago, do you think we still need to talk?!" I asked him with a furious tone.

"That's the reason why I wanted to talk to you. I don't really know that was going to happen. My plan back then was to introduce you, but the elders decided on their own and presented Meilin as my fiancée." He reasoned out taking my right hand.

I slapped away his hands and defended my side, "That's the point! You didn't fight for me, instead you let the elders control you just like a 'puppet'!"

"That's not true! If you think I let them to take control of me, you were wrong there. I already had enough of them! That is why I ran away and hiding from them." He said having an eye contact with me, but I looked away from him.

"I knew that. Your mom told me that a while ago. You made her worry sick about you! Don't you know that?! And if you really didn't know what would have happened back then, why didn't you even tried explaining yourself right after the 'so-called-engagement'?" I asked him full of emotions that I felt my eyes become teary warm.

"I did try, but my phone was confiscated, all eyes are always on me, and Meilin become too clingy on me." he said and reached my hands once again and continued, "Don't live on the past, Sakura. What is important now is that we are brought together once again." he said and hugged me.

I was shocked at what he did that I didn't have the chance to react the fast. I quite like his hug - I missed it so much. But later on, I drew away because I want reassurance. "After this, do you think we'll last? What if the people of your mom got you and ask you to leave me once again? I can't handle to experience that wound once again." I said and the tears began to roll down my cheeks.

He wiped my tears and said, "Don't worry, this time, I'll fight for what I really love, even if it takes all my accounts to vanish." And give me a peck on my forehead.

"I love you, Syaoran." I said and hug him tightly.

"I love you too my sweet cherry blossoms." And hugged me back tightly and whispered in my ear, "This time, I won't let you go."

The crowd in the shop grew wild-they clapped vigorously, some are whistling happily and they al demanded, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

"Eh?" I asked in surprise, which was the time I remembered that there are people around, and thinking the shame I'm getting, my face fired up and was flaring red.

An old man who seems to be the bartender of the shop went near us and said, "You kids should follow the tradition." with a smile on his face while pointing to a mistletoe.

"Do we really have to?" I asked with still a flashing face. And all of the sudden Syaoran leaned to me and kissed me. It was so sweet that I want it to last forever. Oh how I missed those sweet lips of him. I was really happy being on his side. But later on, I drew back because I need some air.

"Merry Christmas, cherry blossoms." He said and kissed me on the forehead once again.

"Merry Christmas too." I greeted him with a sweet smile posted on my lips.

We took a seat on the place where I sat a while ago.

We chattered for a while until I remember one thing, "Uhm… Syaoran?" I said getting his attention, "Why do you think your mom gave me this Yang necklace?" showing him.

"What? Really?" he looked stunned. And afterwards he took my hands and kissed me passionately.

"W-why?" I asked him with full of confusion. "Is there any mistletoe here?" I asked him again and searching around for the so-called mistletoe.

"Of course not! Don't you get it? It means that she chose you for me. That symbolizes the blessing she's giving us!" he announced it joyfully.

_If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you_

"R-really?" I asked in joy and I was the one who kissed him. "I love you. I promise I won't let you leave me." And we kissed once again.

_If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you  
If I could just hold you  
Tonight_

END

* * *

Kero: (wiping tears) thats.. thats so dramatic! (blows his nose)

Tomoyo: Yeah.. I didn't know you write drama types of story..

hannahfinella-chan: well, I'm surprised myself.. hahaha..

Syaoran: I think drama is pathetic.. (no one's paying attention to him)

Sakura: well, we hope you liked it..

Tomoyo: Leave your comments for hannahfinella-chan to know..

hannahfinella-chan: That's the last of it, until next time again..And wanna great you, Merry Chrsitmas! God bless!


End file.
